Always and Forever
by Edward Cullen's TRUE Love
Summary: This picks up where New Moon left off. Graduation is soon approaching and Bella is anxious for its arrival. Will she get her wish to spend eternity with the man she loves? And could she be in for more than she bargained for? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**Ok guys this is very first fan fic, so please be nice, but I welcome all critisism. Well I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to Edward Lover for Life and Makiie for editing my story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was spring, and graduation was slowly creeping its way closer. I was both excited and nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's proposal. I loved him more than life itself, but marriage was a big commitment, and I was worried about what it would do to our relationship. Charlie and Renee hadn't set a good example for me to feel comfortable with the thought of early marriage. I wanted to be with him forever, but couldn't we wait a while before we got married?

I kept going through the same arguments in my head. Should I marry him, or should I wait? However, recently, the part of my mind against marrying him was losing, and I was debating when I should give in to him.

It was Friday night and I was currently filling out the stack of college applications Edward had dumped on me, while awaiting his return to my bedroom. He had gone out hunting today with Emmett, and I was missing him extremely.

I was getting quite bored and hoped he would come back soon.

"Miss me?" said a smooth, velvety voice in my ear.

I turned around and came face to face with my true love, his golden eyes smoldering. He pressed his lips gently to mine in a sweet kiss that took my breath away. I was lucky he was holding me, or I would've collapsed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said with a slight chuckle, smiling my favorite crooked smile when we finally broke apart.

"Did you even have to ask?"

"No, but I just like hearing you say it," he replied.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said back. Then he started nuzzling my neck. "So, did you get through those applications I left you?"

"Almost." If he thought I could carry on a multi-syllable conversation while he was doing that, he was dead wrong.

"Bella," he said condescendingly, easing away from me.

"Well I got through most of them," I admitted.

"I suppose that's good enough," he said.

"Hey, it's Friday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, just a tad suspicious of him. Any time that he seemed to need information from me made me wonder what he planned upon doing with it.

"Just wondering, and by the way, I'm taking you out tomorrow night" he said.

"And when were planning on telling me this?"

"Right now," he responded, cheerily.

"Where are we going?" He knew I hated surprises and that I hated when people spent money on me, so he had better not be planning anything fancy. A movie was fine, but dinner at a nice restaurant was out of the question.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he replied nonchalantly.

"At a fancy restaurant?"

"Of course."

"WHAT?!" Was he out of his mind? "_Why_?"

"Because I love you, no more questions now."

"But Edward, you know how much I hate that kind of thing," I complained.

"I know, but I have something special planned"

"Ugh…." I groaned.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise" he replied, pressing his lips softly to my hair.

I was currently in his lap, and very comfortable, but the thought of us going out to a fancy restaurant was making me a little uneasy. What did he have planned? What was so important that he was breaking one of my few rules? And what was I going to wear? I usually didn't care about that kind of thing, but I didn't want to look like an idiot in jeans and a t-shirt at a nice restaurant.

"What am I going to wear?" I complained.

"Alice went out and bought you a dress today," he answered matter of factly.

"Have you seen it?"

"No, she wanted me to be surprised; she was blocking her mind when I got home."

Oh dear lord, I thought to myself. I loved Alice, but what if she got something a little too revealing? Or a pair of super high, high heels? I shuddered at the thought of wearing high heels. Those were sure to cause me much embarrassment, and injury.

I let out an involuntary groan.

"Oh, honestly Bella, there are worse things than going out to dinner at a nice restaurant."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said, reluctantly. If it made Edward happy to spoil me, I couldn't deny him. I could however, be slightly perturbed at him. It was what he expected.

"I need a human moment," I said, getting up and kissing him softly on the lips before grabbing my pajamas and toiletries and heading to the bathroom.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, eager to return to Edward.

When I returned to my room, I found Edward stretched out on my bed. He turned his head towards me, when he heard me open the door. He smiled warmly up at me, and I returned the smile. When he looked at me like that I almost forgot I was mad at him, _almost._

But I could never stay mad at him, and the cause of my frustration seemed almost silly now.

I walked over to him and lay down beside him. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before I broke the silence.

"Edward, why are you taking me out to dinner tomorrow night? What is so important?"

"It's a surprise sweetheart, you'll find out tomorrow evening."

"Fine," I huffed, too tired to argue the point any further.

"Now please try to get some rest, love, Alice told me she'll be spending most of the day getting you ready tomorrow," Edward informed me.

"Ugh," I groaned "It'll be prom all over again."

"Only this time without the cast on your leg," Edward chuckled, he obviously found this amusing.

"Oh, ha-ha," I replied bitterly.

"Alright, I'm sorry, just please try and get some rest," he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. "And I promise you'll enjoy yourself tomorrow evening in return for you being Alice's life size Barbie doll."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes as Edward softly sang my lullaby in my ear. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N-**That was my first chapter, tell me what you thought. I'm posting the second chapter right after this one, and the third one is still in progress. Give me some feedback please, I'll keep posting if you guys like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

"Morning," I said sleepily as I smiled groggily up at him.

"Good morning sweetheart" Edward said smiling down at me before he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Is Charlie still here?"

"No he already left," he informed me. "And since you're awake let's get you some breakfast, you have a big day today."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh hush, you, it'll be fine, I promise. Alice won't hurt you."

"If you say so," I relented.

"I do say so, now get up so you can have some breakfast, Alice will be here soon."

"And let my day of torture begin," I said as Edward rolled his eyes at me.

Edward carried me bridal style down the stairs and then set me down in a chair at the table as we entered the kitchen.

"So, what can I get you for breakfast today, love?"

"Cereal is fine."

"Cereal it is" he said, placing a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me.

"So what will you be doing while Alice plays dress up with me?" I asked in between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Well, I'll be out for the rest of the morning, there's something I have to pick up before our date, and then Alice doesn't want me to see you before it's time to leave so I'll probably go home until it's time for our date."

"You're leaving me to suffer alone?" I said in mock horror, and then something clicked. "Wait, you have to pick up something? You better not be getting a present for me, too, if you know what's good for you," I warned. To be honest I didn't even know why I was letting him take me out to an expensive restaurant. And why did he choose a restaurant when he doesn't even eat? I mean food is food, _I_ don't really care where I eat it. But seriously, won't it look stupid if only I eat and he doesn't?

"Don't worry, I'll be coming to rescue you at six."

I looked at the clock; it was currently ten in the morning. Oh joy, I had six hours to suffer through dress up before Edward whisked me away to a very _expensive_ dinner. Lucky me. Note the sarcasm.

"You know most girls would get excited about this type of thing," he informed me, obviously annoyed at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes, but I'm not like most girls," I pointed out.

"Yes, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, and that's the only reason I'm putting up with this. But I don't want you thinking you can get away with this all the time," I said severely, standing up and taking my bowl to the sink to rinse it off.

"I'll take care of that, Bella, besides, I think I hear Alice coming," he said with a devilish grin.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see you at six then?"

"Absolutely," he said before giving me a peck on the lips.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Right on time," said Edward as I went to answer the door. There was Alice standing in the doorway.

"Come on," she said "We have to get you ready for tonight."

"You mean we aren't getting ready here?"

"No, it's easier if you come over to our house. You don't know all the escape routes quite yet."

"But what about when Edward gets back home? I doubt he'll be able to stay there for a few hours without finding out what my dress looks like," I hedged, desperate to find someway out of my torture.

"Don't worry, Emmett agreed to keep him busy for as long as we need," she said with a blinding white smile.

"Okay then. Edward, I'm leaving," I said a little louder.

And then he was by my side capturing my lips in another breathtaking kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," he said before hugging me goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tonight," I said walking out the door and to the car with Alice. It was only then that I realized I had just left the house in my pajamas.

"Oh shoot," I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be changing anyway."

"Yeah you're right, I guess. Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you've already seen it, so what _does _Edward have planned for me tonight?"

I watched as a slow smile spread across her face. Oh yeah, she definitely knew, and obviously liked what she saw. I didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Oh no, no way am I gonna ruin the surprise, besides, Edward would kill me if I did."

"Oh fine," I huffed.

All the way to the house, Alice told me about how beautiful my dress was and how excited she was that Edward and I were going on a real date. She seemed to have forgotten that Edward and I had had plenty of dates, just not in the fashion that most teenagers did.

When we got to the house Alice grabbed my hand and rushed me through the door and up to her room.

Rosalie was waiting on the bed next to a beautiful red dress. The fabric was sparkly and it was a halter dress with a plunging neckline that, from the looks of it, would go all the way down to my navel. It had a long slit up the left leg and it looked like my back would be bare in this dress. Oh jeez, I was right about Alice getting a dress that was too revealing. This one showed almost everything.

"Um Alice, don't you think that dress is a little risqué?"

"Hmm, isn't it great? Edward will practically be drooling when he sees you in that," she said excitedly.

"But—" she cut me off before I could launch into my argument.

"Come on, we don't have much time to get you ready, get in the shower and rinse off, we'll work on your hair when you get out."

Not in the mood to argue, especially when Alice had that look on her face, I stepped into the bathroom and stepped into the shower after removing my pajamas. I rinsed off quickly, just like Alice said, and as soon as I shut the water off, Alice was thrusting a towel at me through the curtain. I quickly wrapped it around myself and stepped out.

"You didn't wash your hair, did you?"

"No…"

"Good; come on Rose, we have a lot of work to do."

"Hey, what's that supposed to—" I was cut off once again with a look from Alice as she proceeded to take me to the sink and begin her torture session.

She dunked my head in the sink, making sure to get all of my hair soaked before she started in with the shampoo. She lathered my hair in shampoo and started scrubbing at my scalp.

Rosalie joined in a bit later, although with a bit less enthusiasm, but it soon felt as if my head was under attack.

What had I done to deserve this?

"Alice do you think—" I choked up some of the water that was spraying everywhere "—you can ease up—" another sputter of water "—a bit?"

"Fine," she huffed, "but you're ruining my fun."

"You find this fun?!"

"Extremely," said a smirking Rosalie.

Ever since Edward, Alice, and I got back from Italy, Rosalie had been much nicer to me. We weren't best friends, but at least she acted civil towards me. We didn't talk much, but occasionally we would say 'Hi' or 'How are you?' All very casual conversation.

"Well are you two,"—cough—"almost done?"—cough.

"With the shampoo, yes, but then we have to put in the conditioner, and then blow dry your hair, and then—"

"Ok, ok, I get it," I fumed.

They then proceeded to lather conditioner in my hair, repeating what they had just done. Again I was left sputtering up water.

When they finished, they placed a fluffy towel on my head, and started rubbing my head, with plenty of force.

"Hey—ow—take it easy—ow," I said, my voice slightly muffled through the towel.

"Bella would you stop complaining, you're ruining the fun again," said Alice.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Then they removed the towel and I saw Alice armed with the blow dryer and Rosalie armed with a brush. In the blink of an eye they had pounced on my head, and were quickly at work with my hair.

I didn't complain this time, but I didn't exactly enjoy the process either.

Ten minutes later Alice put down the blow dryer and pick up a curling iron.

I didn't think it wise to complain, so I just sat there as she and Rosalie did their thing.

When it was finished it looked _really_ good. Alice and Rosalie had arranged my hair in soft curls that cascaded down my back. We all agreed to leave it down.

After my hair was done, they started in on my make-up.

"Please not too much," I begged them. I was not the type of girl who wore make-up normally, I found it quite a nuisance; I only wore it on special occasions (which tonight would qualify as), but even then I didn't like to go overboard.

Lucky for me, they only put on a bright red lipstick that matched the dress, eyeliner and mascara, and then they gave me a smoky-eye look with the eye shadow. I have to say they did a very good job; it looked amazing.

"Uh oh," said Rosalie all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Edward's home."

"What? It can't be six already, I mean I'm not ready yet." I looked at the clock; five thirty, we still had another half hour to get the dress on. Wow, the hair really did take a long time.

"Don't worry, Emmett's taking care of it."

Then I heard a big thud downstairs, then another.

"How exactly is Emmett taking care of Edward?"

"Oh don't worry, they're just wrestling," Rosalie informed me.

"Come on, we have to get you in your dress," Alice said.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me into the bedroom and yanked off my towel (which I was still wearing after exiting the shower), but only after handing me my underwear to put on. As quickly as they could, without ruining the dress or my hair and make-up, they stuffed me into the dress and tied it at the top (it's a halter remember).

The dress was gorgeous, but I did feel a little ahem…exposed. Even so, when I went to look at myself in the mirror, I looked fantastic.

"Edward is gonna be speechless when he sees you in that," Alice assured me.

"I hope you're right," I said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah Bella, you look seriously hot," Rosalie told me.

That definitely settled it; Edward would be drooling when he saw me.

I had to admit though, even though I was against anything expensive, I was a little excited for what was to happen next. Okay, so I was very excited.

"Come on, it's time you got going on your big date," said Alice. And with that, she and Rosalie each took one of my arms and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway towards the stairs.

We ran into Emmett and Jasper on our way to the stairs and they stopped walking when they saw me.

"Bella? Is that really you?" asked Emmett

"Yeah, it's really me. Why, do I look bad or something?"

"Don't be silly Bella you look great, they're just shocked is all," said Alice fervently.

"Yeah, you just look different, but good different," said Jasper.

"I can't wait to see Edward's reaction when he sees you," said a suddenly excited Emmett. "Come on let's go," he said grabbing hold of my arm also.

So now all of Edward's brothers and sisters were escorting me down to the front door where Edward was sure to be waiting for me.

We started down the stairs and I started getting nervous.

We were almost at the bottom now and I could see Edward in the main hall standing with his back to us. Alice had probably ordered him to do that so we could build up suspense.

Finally I was standing a foot away from him, and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett moved a few feet to the side. Carlisle and Esme appeared out of nowhere and were suddenly emerged in the little group that had formed.

"Okay, Edward, you can turn around now," I said, my voice shaking unintentionally.

I held my breath as he slowly turned to face me.

* * *

**A/N-**So that's my second chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. Tell me what you thought about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N--**I finally updated, yay! I know it's been like 2 or 3 months, but I've been pretty busy, and I'll continue to be busy as the end of the school year approaches for not just Bella but me too. I have a bunch of tests next week, plus ERB's (some standardized tests we have to take). But I'll try to write whenever I get the chance. Thanks to **blondechick28** for editing this chapter, and so quickly too. Please leave me a review, if you do I'll love you forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form own twilight or any of its characters, no I am not Stephenie Meyer. (I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last 2 chapters, but I think we all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, if I was I would be working on Breaking Dawn, not writing this story on fanfiction.) 

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_I held my breath as he slowly turned to face me._

He turned all the way around and met my eyes. He froze where he stood and took in a sharp, shaky breath.

As he was looking me over, I took my time to look him over.

He was wearing all black, a black blazer, black slacks, and a black button up shirt underneath the jacket. He had left the first few buttons undone on his shirt, exposing just a bit of his muscular chest. Overall he looked very suave.

Involuntarily, I felt a wide smile spread across my face.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked him, very pleased with his reaction to me.

"Um, yeah… leave… us… now," he mumbled, not making any sense.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all burst out laughing; I guess he never acted like this before me.

"No, you can't leave yet. I need pictures," said a beaming Esme.

Finally, Edward shook his head several times, broke from his trance, and encircled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You look dazzling," he purred in my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself"

"All right. Smile!" said Esme, snapping the first shot.

"Perfect. Now just a few more," she said.

We stood together as Esme took three more photos.

"Darn it, that was the last picture left on my camera. Guess I could let you go now," she told us.

"Have fun you two," everyone told us.

"Thank you," Edward told all of them. "You two especially," he said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Just try and control your hormones around her, Edward" said Alice, and they all broke out in hysterical laughter yet again while I blushed a deep shade of red that matched my dress.

Edward glared at his siblings before taking my hand.

"Shall we?" he said in a smooth, casual voice that made my knees weak.

"Sure," I said in a small, shaky voice.

He led me out the door and towards his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

I stumbled a few times in the _very _high stiletto heels Alice had purchased for me. I had been right about that too.

When we reached the car, Edward opened the passenger door for me as I got in. He was around the car and in his seat in a flash.

He started the engine when I suddenly became aware that my legs were almost completely exposed. Edward noticed too, and I caught him staring at my legs a little too long. Not that I really minded, but I blushed all the same.

"So where are you taking me?" I finally asked, starting the conversation.

"Out to dinner," he stated obviously.

"Gee, you're so helpful," I said sarcastically. He laughed at my annoyance.

"Shut up," I said teasingly. I mock-glared at him until his laughing slowly quieted.

"Well, you've probably never been there anyways,'' he said "Just please let me surprise you, just this once," he begged.

"Fine," I huffed.

"You look beautiful" he said softly, and I couldn't help but melt at his words. His voice was so velvety smooth.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly.

We chatted casually for the rest of the drive, which, by the way, took a _long _time.

When we finally reached the restaurant, I looked out my window and gasped. The place was so elegant and sure to be _really_ expensive.

Edward got out and came around to my side, handing the valet his keys in the process. When he opened my door and took my hand I didn't know what to say. Even though it was expensive, it _was _thoughtful of him, and it would be mean of me to complain, so I simply let him guide me to the main entrance, and through the doors.

When I stepped inside I gasped again. The place was beautiful, very upscale.

"So you like it then?" Edward asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Shut up," I hissed while glaring at him for the second time that night.

Just then the hostess came up to us, asking if we had a reservation.

"Yes, under Edward Cullen," Edward said.

"Right this way," said the hostess, smiling as if she knew something.

We followed her through the restaurant, past all the tables.

"Uh, Edward, where are we going?" I whispered.

"You'll see in just a minute," he said, still not giving anything away.

We walked out a set of French doors onto a terrace with an exceptional view. In the middle there was a table set for two with candles and roses sitting on the table. The terrace was softly lit by small round lights that were embedded into the ground all along the perimeter.

"The waiter will be out in a few moments," The hostess said with her same smile before she left us to our teenage romance.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful," I said. So maybe I didn't like it when people spent money on me, but Edward had gone to all the trouble of planning out this special evening, just for me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I turned and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," I said when we finally pulled away.

"So, you like it then?" He asked teasingly. I simply smiled up at him and gave him another kiss on the lips.

When we broke apart, Edward led me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me, before taking his own seat, ever the gentlemen.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," I told him.

"Oh hush Bella; it wasn't any trouble at all," he said back, smiling.

"Well, thank you Edward, it was really sweet of you to do all this, even if you are spending a lot of money on it." I said sincerely.

Just then the waiter came out with a bottle of champagne, which he put in the ice bucket next to the table after pouring some in our glasses.

"And what shall you dine on this evening, mademoiselle?" he asked me.

"Umm……" I said trailing off; he had barely given us time to look at the menus and of course I was clueless to my dinner options. Besides, when I looked at the menu everything was in French. But Edward, as usual, jumped in to save me.

"My girlfriend will have the Sole á la bretonne and I will have the Quenelles," (and no, I did not make those up; they are both French dishes.) he said as the waiter wrote our orders down.

"Your food will be out shortly," he told us before walking away.

When he was gone I turned to Edward and said, "Why did you order food for yourself when you don't eat? That's wasting food you know." I slightly scolded him.

"They're both for you sweetheart," said Edward "I wanted you to taste more than one thing," he told me.

"Oh, well thank you," I said, blushing. I was ashamed of scolding him.

"You know that red dress seems to make the blush on your cheeks even brighter, and more beautiful," he said which caused me to blush deeper.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I broke it with a question that had been bugging me all day.

"Edward, what brought all this on? Why did you decide to take me out like this all of a sudden?"

"Because I love you," he said. I blushed again.

"Well then what else did you pick up today for our date? Besides the tuxedo?" I asked, remembering the errands he had to run for this date, earlier in the day.

"Well, yes, there was something else I had to get too."

"What? What else do you have planned Edward?"

"You'll find out after dinner," he told me, a grin coming onto his face.

"Please tell me," I begged.

"No, I want this to be a surprise," he told me.

I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog look. It started working. He grinned and got an almost glazed look in his eyes.

"Please," I tried again.

He shook his head several times, as if waking from another trance; I didn't think I could affect him as much as he affected me.

"No," he muttered to himself, and then louder, "No, I won't give in. You're just going to have to wait until later."

"Normally I would get mad at you for surprising me, but because I'm already enjoying this surprise so much, I'll let it go."

"Wow," he said looking surprised, "I'm good at this stuff. I mean I thought you would like this, but not this much,"

I simply smiled at him and blew him a kiss across the table. I was in a cutesy mood all of a sudden.

He smiled a huge grin and pretended to catch my kiss, and then he blew me his own kiss.

We talked and laughed happily together for the next few minutes until the waiter brought us our food and poured us some more champagne, seemingly unaware of my age.

We spent the forty-five minutes or so talking some more while I ate both from my plate and his, which were both extremely delicious, and drinking champagne (I didn't drink too much, I didn't want to get drunk, especially in front of Edward).

After I was finished with my food Edward ordered me dessert, which was a piece of chocolate cake.

"You're trying to fatten me up," I accused when the waiter had left us alone again.

He smiled at me and said, "I simply want you to enjoy yourself tonight".

The cake came shortly afterwards and was _DELICIOUS_, but extremely rich and filling.

"Okay, I can't take another bite of anything. EVER," I informed him after finishing my cake.

"So you're done then?" he asked me.

"Yes, and I hope you weren't planning on feeding me anything else. I'll explode,"

He chuckled softly before he called the waiter over for the bill. I didn't even want to think about the amount written on it.

"Ready to leave?" he asked me after he had paid the bill.

"Yes, but where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise, love," he told me as a slow smile crept onto his face.

He stood up, came over to my side of the table, and pulled out my chair for me. When I stood up he put his arm around my waist and walked me back towards the door we came through.

When we got outside the car was waiting for us right in front of the door with the keys in the ignition, the insignia of good valet service. Edward opened my door for me to get in and then closed it after me. He walked around the car to his side and got in the driver's seat.

"Ready for your next surprise?" he asked me.

Oh, boy. What could he possibly do to top that?

* * *

**A/N--**I know I wrote a long rant before at the beginning but please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!! 

Edward Cullen's TRUE Love


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**Hey guys, I'm back. I know that took an absurdly long time, and I would have posted sooner, it's just my two editors never got back to me after I sent them this chapter, true story. So after a really long time I decided to edit it myself, but I only read through it once, and I'm not that great with grammar, so please pardon all grammar and spelling mistakes if I missed them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if I have any readers left that is, and also I would love to get some reviews, reviews are good so please R and R. Thanks

**Just a quick kind of warning, near the end of the chapter there is a bit of sensuality, not enough for me to change the rating, it's not that bad. but if that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip over it.**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I am not Stephanie Meyer, this is just a FAN-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4

We drove for a while and it seemed like we were going back home, but when we neared Forks he didn't take the exit leading home and we weren't headed towards his house either. He took the one-oh-one north instead. I knew where we were going! The Meadow! That must be the second part of tonight's surprise, first the dinner and then the meadow. Wow that was so sweet of him! But just to make sure…

"Edward, are we going to the meadow?" I asked.

"Smart girl," he said, "yes, we're going to the meadow, I knew you would figure it out."

He really knew me well, ending the evening at the meadow, a place we both knew well, and somewhere we could be completely alone.

We kept on driving for a little while and then we finally reached the dirt road that lead to our meadow…sort of.

I was so excited when he came around to open my door and help me out of the car. The meadow was perfect, not expensive and not public, I was so happy it was my next surprise…or so I thought.

"Do you mind if I run us there?" he asked me, "We'll get there much faster and have more time there together."

"Yeah, of course, let's go," I said eagerly.

I was a little too eager getting out of the car and I ended up tripping over my shoes and I would've fallen to the ground, had Edward not been there to catch me. I knew those shoes were dangerous! So when he set me down, I took off my shoes, climbed onto his back, and locked my legs and arms into place around his neck and waist. My dress fell back off my legs, revealing them almost completely. Edward seemed to like that and ran his ice cold hands over my legs, caressing them with his long fingers. I shivered involuntarily.

"That feels nice," I whispered in his ear

He turned his head so our cheeks were touching and whispered "So does your skin, it's so soft,"

I shivered again.

"Ready to go?" He whispered again.

"Yeah," I said shakily, "let's go"

I gathered up the bottom part of my dress so it wouldn't tear or get dirty, and then Edward took off. We were zipping through the forest and it was so exhilarating! (A/N—I love that word, exhilarating) In a couple minutes we were in the meadow and the moon was shining brightly overhead. Edward set me on my feet and I twirled around taking in everything. I felt giddy being out here at night with Edward. When I stopped I was facing Edward and he was looking back at me with a breathtaking smile on his face. He made the beauty of the meadow pale by comparison.

"You make the beauty of the meadow pale by comparison," he told me.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," I told him smiling wider.

I loved it when he told me he thought I was beautiful. I knew I was just average, and he was a Greek god, so whenever he called me beautiful it made me ecstatic.

He came over to me and took my hand and led me over to a blanket that had been laid out with a picnic basket on top of it. We both sat down and I clung to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist.

"This is so perfect," I whispered to Edward.

"So are you, my angel," he whispered back.

And then we lay down together, staring up at the stars, the moment was completely perfect.

Then he sat up and reached into the picnic basket,

"Care for some more champagne?" he asked me.

"Well maybe just a little," I replied, also sitting up.

He poured me a glass and then handed it to me. I sipped it slowly, and then he said,

"Close your eyes for a moment," so I did.

"Now open your mouth," I did that too.

He put something in my mouth and I assumed it was food, so I quickly chewed. I guessed right, it was a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Yum," I said in absolute bliss as I opened my eyes.

"I thought you would like it," Edward said smiling. His eyes suddenly softened.

"You're so beautiful," he told me.

I blushed furiously.

It was quiet for a moment until he spoke again.

"Bella?" his voice was soft and quiet, but as velvety smooth as ever.

"Yes," I answered.

"There is another reason I brought you out here tonight, I mean besides just to be with you." He seemed nervous as he said it.

"And that would be?" I asked, I really was curious now.

He reached into the picnic basket and pulled something out. I tried to see what it was but he was too quick for me as he hid it behind his back.

"Edward what did you get me?" I asked accusingly.

"You'll see in just a moment." He told me. Again he seemed nervous.

Then what he did next completely took me by surprise, although I guess I should have seen it coming.

Edward got down on one knee and then held out what he had been hiding behind his back…it was a black velvet ring box. He opened it and said,

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know I love you with all of my heart, you mean more to me than anything on this earth. I promise I will do whatever I can to make you as happy as possible. I want to show you how much I love you, and I have an eternity to do so. Bella, will you marry me?"

He actually asked me to marry him…OH MY GOD!!! He actually popped the question, _the question_. What do I tell him, I mean I'm too young; I'm not ready for marriage, what if it screws up our relationship? Then I looked into his eyes and saw love, nothing but pure love for me. Why was I asking myself all these questions, the answer was right in front of me.

"Edward…"

"Yes?" he sounded hopeful.

"Of course I'll marry you!!!!!" I nearly screamed it as I jumped into his arms.

The force of my jump caught him by surprise and we both fell backwards, me on top of him.

"Really, you will?" he asked sounding astonished.

"You sound surprised, were you expecting me to say no?" I teased.

"NO! it's just all those times you said you were too young and everything, I guess I did think you would say no." he said, stumbling to find the right words, it was pretty funny to watch, and even better knowing I held this power over him.

"Well I can always say no if you want," I teased him again; of course I would never say no.

"NO!! I did want you to say yes, I promise" He sounded so worked up that I laughed.

"Geez, I was only kidding, of course I want to marry you Edward." I said when I managed to stop laughing.

Edward seemed to relax substantially. His eyes softened and then he reached for the box, took out the ring, and slid it onto my finger. It was the first time I actually got a good look at it, and it was beautiful. There were three stones on the ring, the one in the middle was pink quartz and the two on the side were, can you guess, topaz. It was absolutely gorgeous. I gasped.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

All of a sudden I was so overwhelmed by so many emotions, and I just started crying, not sobbing, but just quietly crying. And then, before Edward could say anything, I kissed him, hard.

"I love you so much," I said when we broke apart, although my lips were only about a centimeter away from his.

(**WARNING: **There's some, uh…sauce coming up, not much, but some. If it makes you uncomfortable just skip it.)

"I love you too." He whispered before bringing us back over to the blanket. He lay me down on my back and then lay on top of me before crashing his lips back down on mine.

"Edward," I said when we both broke apart, we were both gasping for air, although it was unnecessary on his part. "When are going to be able to take our relationship, you know…further?"

He was now lying next to me and turned his head to look at me.

"I don't know when Bella, but it'll happen, I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet. And I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do" He said.

"Edward, I am ready for this, really I love you, but if you don't want to, we can wait." I told him.

"Bella, it's not that I don't want, trust me I really do want to, it's just, I'm afraid of hurting you. I could never live with myself if I hurt you" he said.

I took his face in my hands and said, "Edward, I'm not afraid, I love you and I trust you." I said before kissing him softly.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, I've never been more sure." And that was the truth.

"Well, alright then." And we both agreed that tonight was the perfect opportunity to do this.

We kissed slowly and prolonged every touch as we removed our clothes one by one. When we were finally ready, Edward said,

"You're sure you're ready?"

"Absolutely," I said a little breathlessly.

And that night we made love in the meadow, our meadow, as we liked to call it. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that it was a beautiful experience, and Edward managed to keep his thirst under control, just like I knew he would.

* * *

**A/N--**So there's chapter 4. I'd love to hear what you thought of it if you're feeling nice enough to leave me a quick review. 


End file.
